


Who Could Love A Monster Like Me?

by Isaac_McCa11



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/pseuds/Isaac_McCa11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi comforts Liv after Major breaks up with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Could Love A Monster Like Me?

Ravi entered the morgue at 6:30 am on Wednesday morning. Liv was going to come in around 7:30, so he was going to start prepping everything-- getting the tools out and whatnot. However, when he stepped inside, he heard muffled sobs coming from his office. Cautiously, Ravi approached his office, unsure of who was crying, and why they were in his office. What he did not expect was Liv, crying her eyes out on his sofa. His heart swelled with affection at the sight of her, but concern overwhelmed him at her tears. He rushed over to her, sitting next to her on the sofa and wrapping his arm around her shoulders in a way he hoped was comforting.

“Liv? What are you doing here? What happened?” Ravi asked. Liv leaned into him and sobbed before finally managing to speak.

“J-just didn’t feel like going home.” She managed to respond through her tears.

“What happened?” Ravi asked again, quietly. Liv tried to stop sobbing, struggling for a few moments before giving up and burying her face in Ravi’s chest. Ravi felt his face heat up as he hugged her back- he had been crushing on her hard for a while now, and despite the unfortunate situation and the snot and tears getting on his shirt, it feel nice to hold her.

“M-major and I broke up.” Liv mumbled after a few minutes. “He couldn’t get passed my personality changes.” Ravi started to rub circles in Liv’s back, while anger welled up inside him. How could Major do this to Liv?! He knew what he was signing up for when he started dating Liv again. Then to break her heart over something she couldn’t even control?! That was low, and Ravi found himself losing respect for Major. “It was only a matter of time, I guess,” Liv continued as she pulled away from Ravi. “I mean, I’m a zombie- a monster. I eat _human brains_.” Liv tried to laugh, but it came out more as a sob. “Who was I kidding? How could anyone love a monster like me?” she finished sadly. Ravi frowned, and held her head gently so they were looking eye to eye.

“Olivia Moore, you are _not_ a monster.” He started sternly. “You are a kind and caring person. You are a good person who has had terrible things happen to them.” He finished. Liv pulled her head away and wiped her eyes.

“How can you be so sure, Ravi? Even if you manage to cure me, I’ve still eaten human brains, there’s no getting around that. I’ve gone through so many personality changes, sometimes I don’t even remember who I really am, what personality is actually _mine_. I’m not human anymore. Major did the right thing- he deserves a human that won’t flip out on him unexpectedly. He deserves better than me.”

“Olivia, I have known you for months now, and I can say with absolute certainty that you are _not_ a monster. You care about these people, you care about _everyone._ If Major had any sense, he’d know how lucky he was that you had considered him good enough for you. You are amazing, Olivia Moore, and don’t you forget it.” Ravi paused to take a breath before continuing, “And if you ever need to be reminded of who you are, of who the real Olivia Moore is, I’ll be right here, okay? I’m not going anywhere.” Liv stared at him in astonishment, blushing faintly. Ravi felt his own face heat up again, but he held her stare stubbornly.

“Thanks, Ravi,” Liv whispered, before hugging him again. “I don’t know how I would do this without you.” Ravi blushed harder as he hugged her back and took in her words.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere. You are stuck with me, Ms Moore.” Ravi teased lightly. Liv laughed, and Ravi smiled wider. It didn’t matter if Liv never like him the way he liked her, because as long as he was in her life, and he could hear her laugh, it would be enough, and he would be happy.


End file.
